Tropico Rico: The Remake
by PentiumFiction
Summary: Rewritten version of the original 'Tropico Rico'. Currently on hold.


**Welcome to the rewritten version of Tropico Rico!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Ponyo and Souske's main appearance: /pin/529384131168879226/ (Pinterest)**

**Any copyrighted material that may be used in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_At midnight..._

* * *

_"All Cari Island households to the palace for an important speech. I repeat, all Cari Island households to the palace immediately."_, El Presidente said through the PA system, waking up almost everybody on the island, including Ponyo, who is staying at a Four Seasons hotel. Without saying a word nor turning on a light, she gets up from bed and looks a nearby window, viewing the palace as hundreds of Tropicans crowd the front of the palace and nearby streets. Ponyo wonders what the speech is about. Then, she goes back to the bedroom to wake up her husband. "Sosuke, get up.", she whispered while shaking him lightly. "What is it?", he said, turning on a bedside lamp. "The El Presidente told everyone to go to the palace for an important speech, but I have this suspicious feeling about it.", Ponyo said.

"Simple fix: Don't go to the palace.", he answered. "But, you'll never know if it's a trap or not.". Then, someone bangs on their entrance door. "You two have five minutes get out of the hotel!", the person yelled. "Better get going.", Ponyo whispered. Immediately, Ponyo grabs her red dress and bloomers from the dresser and goes to the bathroom while Sosuke puts on his ship uniform. After getting dressed the couple begin to pack up their belongings. Just as they exit the bedroom, gun shots are heard from outside.

Ponyo goes to same window that is viewing palace. She is horrified as she sees Tropicans running for their lives as many people dressed in red and green camo open fire on them. "Sosuke, it's a trap!", Ponyo exclaimed. "The rental car I use to go to work is in the garage in this hotel, but we can use that to get to the tourist area.", Sosuke suggested. "There's a cruise ship still docked that we can use to get off this island.". "We still need to deal with whoever is about to barge in here.", Ponyo added. "Two minutes left!", the person yelled. "Here. Take this.", Sosuke said, giving his wife a Model 454 Raging Bull. "How did this get past airport security?", Ponyo wondered. "I don't know, but who cares. At least it's already loaded.", Sosuke said.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!...", the person yelled, counting down to zero. Immediately, Ponyo gives the revolver back her husband. "...Three! Two! One!" Just as their couple's door flies open, Sosuke fires a round straight at the person's head, killing him instantly. Just when they go for the nearby elevator, the doors open, revealing two rebels, armed with shotgun. When they open fire on Sosuke, he is shielded by Ponyo's magic, even she's not supposed to use her abilities whatsoever. "Just shoot them!", Ponyo yelled. Her husband fires two rounds at the rebels, each one in the head.

After pushing the bodies out of the elevator, Ponyo presses the 'garage' button and the elevator doors close. "Why did you use your powers?", Sosuke questioned his wife. "I needed to do something to protect you. However, my powers somehow weakens me as I use them.", she answered. "Just...try not to use your powers that much.", Sosuke suggested.

* * *

As the elevator doors open and the couple steps out into the garage, Sosuke spots his black Hyundai Elantra nearby. The couple gets into the car and drives out of the garage and heads for the tourist area. However, when they get there, the place is on fire. "You have got to be kidding me!", Sosuke exclaimed. He then drives through the fire without getting hit by debris. When they get to the dock where cruise ships are located, one cruise ship is still there. "At least we have some luck left in us.", Sosuke said, feeling lucky.

After going up several flight of stairs, they stand in front of the bridge doors, breathing a sigh of relief. "This is too easy. They would've killed us by now.", Sosuke said as he goes to open the doors. When he swings open the doors, five rebels, standing near the controls and armed with AK-47's, open fire on the couple. However, Ponyo's magic shields herself and her husband as he fires off the last two rounds at the rebels from his Raging Bull. "I'm all out!", Sosuke shouted. As the rebels continue to fire at the couple, Ponyo becomes weak to the point when she begins to shrink down back into her original form. "Sosuke...I'm dying.", Ponyo said as she becomes weaker by the second. Just as when the couple are guaranteed to die, a seven year old girl with a big pink bow signals the rebels to hold their fire.

"Since when would I let a Tropican escape this island?", questioned the girl. "K-Kumiko?", Ponyo said with a weak voice, wondering what is she doing with the rebels. "Yes, Brunhilde. I'm in charge of leading the rebels to takeover this island for classified reasons.", Kumiko replied. "Hold on! Why did you just let us almost escape?!", Sosuke exclaimed. "Why would I even care to tell you the answer? Rebels! Handcuff Sosuke!." Kumiko ordered. "I'll deal with Brunhilde.". As Ponyo attempts to crawl out of the bridge, Kumiko picks her up as her rebels take Sosuke off the ship. "F-fuck...you.", Ponyo said as she starts to slip into an unconscious state. "Well, fuck you. You're a piece of shit.", Kumiko whispered.

She then goes to throw her off the ship into the cold waters below. With the remaining energy she has left in her, Ponyo forms a bubble around her to protect herself from any danger around her. As everything around her becomes blurry, the last thing she sees is boats passing over her. Then, everything goes black. Emptiness fills her thoughts. She still breathe, but barely. Her bubble fills her ears with silence as she drifts further and further from Cari Island.


End file.
